Confeciones de Amor entre la Luz y los Milagros
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: (Solo para fans de Daikari, Especial de san valentín) No voy a decir que pasa, solo entrén y lean, esto es M por escenas violentas, y romance explicito, no apto para menores.


(One Shot)

Feliz san Valentine, en este día de los enamorados y la amistad, me dieron ganas de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita en Digimon.

Davis y Kari me inspiran muchas cosas hermosas, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y vi la serie animada, quede encantado con Digimon, sus aventuras quedaron grabadas en mi corazón, y más tarde cuando la serie evoluciono en la segunda temporada, me gusto mucho la aparición de Davis, y más aun al ver que era sincero y decía que le gustaba Kari, eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo hermosa que es la serie.

Davis seguía avanzando y evolucionando en las batallas, y cuando él maduro parece dejar que Kari escoja por si misma.

Al ver eso me emocione mucho, desde ese momento me gusto mucho el personaje de Davis, y a Kari la investigue y estudie muy detalladamente.

Luego cuando por fin me gusto más aun la serie de Digimon (en ese tiempo eran más los interesados en pokémon) comence a imaginar lo que se convertiría en uno de mis primeros fics.

Ya para terminar, esta es una historia diferente a las otras de san valentin, no voy a revelar lo que va a pasar, pero si diré que van a pasar cosas interesantes, y espero que sea del agrado de los fans de digimon, pero más especialmente de los fans de Daikari.

Esta historia de amor, es para ustedes fans de Daikari.

¡¡Daikari por siempre y para siempre!!

Doce de febrero del 2005.

Era la fecha otra vez, para Davis este es un día de muchas dudas, y de muchas tristezas, por que en solo dos días TK que lo ha repetido a voz en cuello por toda la escuela, finalmente le pedirá a Kari que sea su novia.

Si eso llega a pasar, entonces Davis no tendrá de otra que olvidar a Kari, y seguir su propio camino de manera solitaria.

Davis suspira mientras esta sentado en su pupitre al final de la clase, al escuchar el suspiro de Davis, Kari se voltea y lo mira preocupada.

TK sin ser nada sútil, ya declaro que en san valentin le pedirá a ella ser su novia, y esto le parece muy apresurado a Kari, y también un poco pomposo de su parte creer que ya la tiene a ella lista y enamorada.

La verdad, a Kari le esta costando mucho trabajo ver a TK como novio, y olvidarse de Davis por otra parte, no le gusta para nada esa idea. Kari se levanta de su silla, aprovechando que TK salio por un asunto del club de literatura de la biblioteca, y se acerca a Davis mientras esta sentado y pensativo.

-Oye Davis, ¿te sientes bien? Pregunta Kari medio preocupada por él, y Davis se voltea y por un momento sus ojos la miraron con nostalgia. -Si Kari, estoy perfectamente, ¿sucede algo? Dijo Davis mintiendo totalmente, y Kari lo miro aun más preocupada. -Pues sí Davis, necesito que vengas conmigo, tengo algo que hablar contigo. Dijo Kari medio seria, y Davis asintió.

Davis se levanta y se va con Kari al techo de la secundaria, los dos ahora de catorce años, sienten que han pasado muchas cosas en sus vidas. Davis abre la puerta, y se sienta junto a Kari cerca de la baranda de hierro.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿De qué querias hablar conmigo Kari? Pregunta Davis para comenzar, y Kari sentada a su lado se voltea a verlo. -¿Cuanto tiene de que nos conocemos Davis? Pregunta Kari, y Davis sonrie un poco. -Diez años. Nos conocimos en el jardín de niños de la ciudad de Hikarigaoka, yo acababa de complir cuatro, y estaba asustado, pero tú te acercaste sin miedo. Fue entonces cuando nos volvimos amigos. Contesta Davis sin vacilación, y Kari sonrie tiernamente, ella siempre que quiere recordar los detalles a veces no puede, pero si le pregunta a Davis, él si puede recordar todos los detalles aun los mas minuciosos. -Es verdad, en ese momento vi al chico pelirrojo que temblaba como una hoja, y me acerque para recomfortarlo. Recuerdo que te abrace, y te susurre: "No temas al cambio, yo también estoy asustada, pero si te vuelves mi amigo entonces dejare de tener miedo." Luego tú me dijeste: "Mi pequeña luz, acabo de hacer una nueva amiga." Y yo me reí contenta, por que adiviniste mi nombre sin que yo te dijera nada. Dijo Kari con mucha alegría recordando su primer encuentro entre ellos, y Davis sonrie y se queda viendo sus manos un poco apenado. -"Hikari-chan" Sí, recuerdo que te llame así, y te reiste conmigo y me confesaste que ese era tu nombre, y yo me quede estupefacto por que me refería a un refrán de una serie animada. Pero sin querer di con tu nombre, y me alegre mucho de saber que tu nombre era el mismo que el del programa de la tele. Luego comenzamos a jugar, y nos veíamos a diario, y me alegre mucho por eso. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Kari se alegro mucho de verlo más calmado, y asiente con gusto.

-Es verdad Davis, estoy muy contenta de que recuerdes todo eso, sin embargo, esa felicidad no duro mucho, ¿o sí? Dijo Kari con un poco de tristeza, y Davis asintió y su sonrisa desaparece. -No, no duro mucho. Por que te mudaste de Hikarigaoka, y yo pense que nunca más te volvería a ver. Creí que había perdido a mi amiga, creí que ya nunca más volvería a sonreir. Dijo Davis con un nudo en la garganta, y Kari asintió y volteo al cielo.

-Llegaron los digimon de manera rápida y abrupta, mis padres asustados por que no se sabía que paso con el puente de aquella ciudad, de verdad creyeron que fue un ataque terrorista, y nos mudamos tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de despedirme contigo Davis. Aun ahora solo de recordar lo sola, triste, y desesperanzada que me sentí por haber perdido a mi amigo, ahora comprendo que eso fue lo que de verdad me enfermo. Nada de energía obscura, ni la presencia de digimon demonio, no nada de eso fue lo que me enfermo. La separación de ti Davis, fue lo que me enfermo sin duda alguna. Dijo Kari reflexionando sobre las causas reales de su enfermedad y su débilidad a los resfriados, era por que por dentró le faltaba el calor de su amigo para mantenerla bien, y Davis se voltea.

-Pero, alguien se movió y nos volvió a juntar, yo me volví loco de felicidad el día que a los nueve nos volvimos a ver, yo te ví y te abrace con todo, y al principio no me reconociste y te asustaste hasta que susurre con lágrimas de dicha: "Hikari-chan, hoy he recuperado a mi amiga." Eso dije y tú te me quedaste viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas, y luego de pronto me abrazaste y dijiste: "¡Dai-chan! ¡¿De veras eres tú Dai-chan?! ¡Oh Dios te extrañe tanto, Dai-chan!" Eso dijiste y te pusiste a llorar como yo, y desde ese momento hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, y Kari se alegro mucho de verlo recordando tanto, y se acercó un poco.

-Es cierto Davis, todo es cierto. Ahora, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que me digas "eso" tan importante que guardas en tu corazón? Dijo Kari mirándo a Davis muy fijo, y ella en realidad ya sabe la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero necesita escucharlo de él directamente, su corazón en lo profundo de ella ya lo sabe pero pide una confirmación honesta de sus sentimientos, y en realidad Kari los comparte dentró de su corazón.

Davis respinga un poco, y se voltea y luego se pone un poco nervioso, ya sabe que es a lo que se refiere Kari, pero él no puede decirle la verdad de su sentimiento, por que si lo hace, entonces ella perdera su oportunidad con TK, con quién si podría ser mucho más feliz. -Lo siento Kari, pero, no sé de que me hablas. Dijo Davis mintiendo y tratando de esquivar este asunto, el deseo más grande de él es confesarle la verdad de su amor a Kari, pero si lo hace podría ser algo egoísta de su parte, y él no quiere que ella sufra por su decisión egoísta.

Kari al ver que Davis se resiste a decirle la verdad, se preocupa mucho, y también se molesta un poco por que desea la felicidad de él desde el fondo de su corazón. -Davis, no quiero que pienses en nada, después de que hemos recordado tanto juntos, y después de que nos hemos vuelto tan cercanos, aun así me dices, ¿qué no sabes de que te estoy hablando? Dijo Kari con algo de molestia, y Davis respinga no quiere enfadar a Kari, tampoco quiere que ella crea que él ha permanecido a su lado nada más para aprovechar alguna oportunidad con ella, claro que no, Davis solo quiere proteger a Kari y verla feliz, aun si no puede permanecer a su lado para siempre, como es el verdadero deseo de su corazón.

Davis no quiere ser egoísta con Kari, y Kari no quiere separarse de Davis ni olvidarlo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sé muy bien que es lo que quieres de mí, pero si te lo digo en este momento, puede que pierdas una oportunidad muy valiosa, tal vez me odies por esto Kari, pero, estoy seguro de que lo que yo te diga no será tan valioso para ti, como lo que TK te va a decir en dos días. Dijo Davis con la voz entre cortada por la emoción y el dolor tan grandes de su corazón, nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil y tan tonto como ahora.

Kari ahora si se preocupo mucho, y no se esperaba que Davis se haga a un lado para favorecer a TK, y la verdad Kari no desea nada que venga de TK, ni aun que fuera el último chico sobre la tierra. -No Davis, lo siento pero la verdad no siento ni quiero nada con TK. Pero, tú por otra parte, es otra cosa. Si es posible Davis, me gustaría mucho salir contigo en una sita hoy mismo. Dijo Kari muy seria y sonriendo linda e interesada, y Davis se sorprendió de saber que Kari esta interesada en él, nunca pensó que fuera así con ella. -¡¿Qué?! Ah pero, ¿qué hay de TK? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado por estar tal vez, mal influenciando a Kari con un ejemplo malo, y Kari intuyo lo que Davis pensaba, y se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Davis, escucha atentamente, TK puede vivir una vida tranquila, y puede tener un futuro muy distinto, tanto conmigo como sin mí. ¿Entiendes? TK no me preocupa, ni me interesa más allá de ser simplemente un amigo, y eso es por que yo no creo en lo que me dice, ni creo ser yo la única chica para él. Dijo Kari muy seria y no estaba bromeando, y Davis se sorprende y se queda pensativo. -Pero, yo creía que los dos habían tenido un vínculo por lo sucedido en la aventura con los digimon, ¿o me habré equivocado? Dijo Davis intrigado, y Kari sonrie y niega con la cabeza. -No Davis, TK y yo no nos vinculamos en lo más minimo, yo al menos nunca lo sentí así, es curioso que te intrigue esto Davis. La verdad era que en varios momentos durante la aventura, cuando yo participe, solo podía pensar en ti, en lo mucho que necesitaba de tu ayuda, y durante la persecución de Piedmon, aun que TK me protegió, en mi corazón quién me salvo fuiste tu Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y muy emotiva, ahora ella estaba mirando a Davis con mucho cariño, y él se sorprende de ser el centro de atención de ella.

Kari se acerca otro poco, y continúa explicando su sentir. -Davis, no sabes la alegría tan grande que me inundo, el día que me rescataste de Monocromon, por que ese día yo lo pudo sentir, ¿sabes que sentí? Yo pude sentir claramente un alivio y un amor muy grandes por ti, eso fue lo que sentí, desde ese momento y hasta el final de la aventura, e incluso aun ahora. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa especial, y Davis se queda pensativo, él arriesgo su vida, para proteger a Kari sin siquiera preguntarse que podía pasar, solo quería protegerla y cuidar esa hermosa sonrisa.

Nunca quisó enamorarla de algo tan insignificante, como su deseo de protegerla, jamás pensó que al proteger a Kari él se convertiría en alguién tan importante para ella.

Kari vio lo pensativo que estaba Davis, luego de escuchar su explicación, y supo que él la ama igual, por que ella también se pone así cuando esta reflexionando en su amor por él.

Luego de una pausa, Davis se voltea y se queda mirando a Kari un rato, y luego él dice. -Kari, no quiero ser egoísta contigo, pero al ver y saber lo mucho que deseas saber la verdad, yo ya no puedo esconder más mis sentimientos. Kari, yo te amo. Así es, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, y desde que nos reencontramos de niños, yo siempre te he amado Kari. Dijo Davis con total sinceridad, y se ruborizo mucho por sus propias palabras, y Kari comienza a llorar de la dicha, y se lleva ambas manos a la boca con total asombro, su corazón estaba en lo cierto, él la ama igual, por que Kari se enamoro de Davis en los mismos tiempos, y en los mismos momentos.

-Davis, por fin lo has dicho, ¡tú me amas Davis! ¡Yo también te amo Davis, desde el primer día que nos conocimos! ¡Te amo Davis! ¡Te adoro amor mío! Exclama Kari con dicha infinita, y los dos se acercan y se abrazan, y se dan el primer beso de amor. Era el primer beso para ambos, y era el primer momento de muchos en la vida de ambos, en que los dos compartieron un solo aliento.

Davis ama a Kari, y Kari ama a Davis.

Más tarde...

La escuela había terminado, y los rayos dorados del sol daban a la ciudad un aire onirico y de ensueño, como una ciudad salida de un sueño.

En ese momento, caminando por las calles, estaban Davis y Kari tomados de la mano con amplias sonrisas, y disfrutando de una sita especial. Davis sonreía con amor, y Kari sonreía tiernamente, los dos como una pareja de verdad, y ahora que la escuela había terminado los dos estaban juntos.

Kari nisiquiera tuvo que inventarle una historia a TK, por que él estaba muy ocupado con algún proyecto de su club, y además debía regresar más o menos tempeano a casa, para ayudar a su mamá con algo. Así que todo era perfecto, ahora podía ir con Davis y salir en una pequeña sita.

Todo es perfecto al lado de Kari, así pensaba Davis, y Kari pensaba igual pero hacia Davis, ya que ambos sienten un amor maravilloso, en verdad se sienten el uno para el otro. -Kari te amo, pero, espero que no pase nada malo el día en que TK se acerque para pedirte ser su novia. Dijo Davis medio preocupado por lo que podría pasar el día de san valentine.

Kari sonrie y se voltea. -No te preocupes por eso Davis, contigo es con quién me voy a quedar. Además yo te amo tanto, no tengo ninguna duda de que siempre voy a estar contigo mi amor. Davis, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo. Dijo Kari en un tono medio misterioso, y Davis asintió y se fue con ella.

Más tarde, en el interior de la recidencia Kamiya...

Davis estaba dentró de la habitación de Kari, y ella había salido para preparar algo, no le dijo por que lo trajo aquí, y al pensar en alguna razón, Davis se pone nervioso.

Por que él está dentró de la habitación de Kari en su espacio privado, y no están ni sus padres ni Tai presentes, lo que significa que puede pasar cualquier cosa, y solo ellos dos lo sabrán.

Davis se puso algo nervioso, y sintió un poco de calor en su cuerpo, y con un suspiro susurro. -Espero que no hagas lo que estoy pensando Kari, aun no estamos listos para eso. Susurro para si mismo Davis, y esperaba que no pase nada.

Davis suspira y se sienta en la cama de Kari, y en ese momento la puerta se abre, y él se voltea y se quedó un poco sorprendido de ver a Kari con una toalla en el cuerpo. -Perdona Davis, espero no haberte hecho esperar. Ya estoy aquí, ah, no te preocupes por verme así, eres mi amado y puedes verme como tu quieras. Dijo Kari coquetamente posando para él, y Davis se sorprendió de verla tan atrevida con él, y se puso muy nervioso. -Kari, por favor ponte algo de ropa, ah pero primero, deja que salga yo prometo no ver nada. Dijo Davis nervioso y se puso de pie, y ya iba a salir, cuando Kari se acerca y lo abraza.

-Jijijiji, eres muy lindo Davis cuando te pones nervioso. Yo dije que tu eres mi amado, y que tu eres con quién me quiero quedar, y yo no estoy bromeando. No tengas miedo Davis, aun que esto es nuevo para mi y para ti, yo no dudo de ti, y sé que estoy lista para esto. Por eso tome un baño rápido, por que la verdad yo sé que me vas a dar de tu fuerza. Esa fuerza especial que tienen los chicos buenos, yo la necesito para poder resistir todo. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa especial, y Davis se ruborizo sin querer al verla tan cerca de él, era algo que él no podía evitar. -Kari, yo no soy tan bueno como crees, no es correcto que confies tanto en mí, además yo soy un chico y tú eres una chica, y debes de cuidarte hasta de mí. Dijo Davis medio preocupado por Kari, y ella se quedó viendo a Davis con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hace muchos años, Kari estaba sola y sin amigos, nadie se quería acercar a ella por alguna razón, y se sintió por dentró muy mal e insegura.

Kari creía ser la única que sentía no encajar en la escuela, y que ella sentía como si la vida fuera una serie de insatisfacciones y temores por todo, la gente por temor se alejaba de ella. Kari se volvió demasiado cuidadosa, lo que la aislaba todavía más de los demás, hasta que conoció a Davis que con temor, pero mucho valor al mismo tiempo, la conoció y se aferro aun más a ella que ningún otro chico antes. Al pensar en estas cosas, Kari se dio cuenta de que no quiere perder a Davis por nada del mundo, él es demasiado valioso para ella en muchos sentidos.

Kari le sonrió a Davis, y ella se acercó un poco y negó con la cabeza. -¿Cuidarme hasta de ti Davis? Yo no puedo hacer eso, por que eres mi amigo, mi amor, mi confidente, y mi verdadero mejor amigo. En pocas palabras Davis, eres mi compañero de toda la vida, y yo no puedo resistirme a ti, por que tú sí me comprendes. Te amo Davis. Dijo Kari no queriendo seguir resistiendo su profundo amor por Davis, y con una sonrisa traviesa, ella se abre la toalla y la deja caer al piso, ante la mirada asombrada y apenada de Davis.

Kari sonrie traviesa al ver tan apenado a Davis, y él se sorprende de ver tan atrevida a Kari, como se desnudo frente a él. -¡Kari! No, yo no veo nada, ni estoy viendo nada, ¡rápido, ponte algo de ropa por favor! Dijo Davis muy apenado, y puso su mano sobre sus ojos, para no ver nada indebido, pero Kari estaba súper contenta de estar con su amado y desnuda con él, y se acerca para empujar a Davis a la cama.

Davis se sorprende y se pone al tope de rojo, y Kari encima de él lo abraza extremadamente contenta, sonriendo traviesa y alegre. -Te amo Davis, no tengo problema con estar a tu lado desnuda, de hecho, me alegra mucho que me veas así. Jamás me había sentido así antes, estoy tan feliz por que eres tan gentil Davis. Dijo Kari con inmensa dicha, y besa apasionadamente a Davis en la boca, y él se queda sorprendido, pero le corresponde con todo su amor.

Los dos se abrazan con infinito amor, y Kari siente mucha emoción de besar a Davis de esa manera, y él la empieza a acariciar en su piel desnuda, con mucha suavidad. Kari se separa de Davis jadeando de la pura emoción, y él estaba igual, nunca se habían sentido así de bien. Davis sonrie un poco, y se empieza a quitar la ropa, con Kari ayudando con gusto. -¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres Kari? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado, y Kari le quita el pantalón, y sonrie. -Claro que estoy segura, te amo Davis y ya no puedo resistirlo, de verdad quiero demostrarte todo mi amor. Ese beso de hace rato fue tan bueno, ahora estoy segura de lo que siento. Dijo Kari con amor y pasión, y Davis asiente y se quita toda la ropa, y los dos se abrazan con gran pasión y deseo, luego se dan un beso lleno de pasión, que los deja sintiendo una calidez maravillosa.

Davis acaricia a Kari, y ella siente un amor inmenso llenar su corazón, luego él acaricia los pechos de ella y ambos sienten muy bien todo. -Ahhhhh... se siente tan bien, yo te amo, más Davis, máaaaaaassss por favor. ¡Ahhhhhh...! jijijijiji, se siente muy bien Davis, estoy tan feliz de estar contigo. Dijo Kari comenzando a jadear y a excitarse cada vez más, Davis sonrie y besa a Kari apasionadamente. -Kari te amo tanto, voy a hacer todo para hacerte feliz, ya no puedo resistirlo mi amor es demasiado grande. Dijo Davis susurrando en el oido de Kari, y ella se ruboriza al tope al sentir este amor tan grande.

-En ese caso Davis, ven, acercáte a mí, vamos juntos a compartir nuestro amor por siempre. Dijo Kari con una hermosa sonrisa, y se recuesta para invitar a Davis.

Con un movimiento lento, pero seguro, Davis se acerca y besa a Kari para darle todo su amor. -Te amo, Kari. Dijo Davis antes de hacerlo, y Kari sonrie profundamente enamorada. -Te amo, Davis. Dijo Kari lo mismo para pronto unirse a él por siempre.

Davis se acerca y pronto penetra en Kari, y ambos sienten la magia del momento...

Más tarde...

Tai abre la puerta del departamento que es su casa, y encuentra a Kari con su pijama mirando la tele. -Ah, Tai que bueno que ya llegaste. Bienvenido. Dijo Kari sonriendo sincera, y Tai suspira se quita el abrigo y sonrie. -Ya vine, oye Kari, ¿te sientes bien? Te noto un poco, diferente. No sé a que se debe, pero, luces distinta a la de esta mañana. Dijo Tai notando algo diferente en Kari, y ella se rie. -Jijijijiji, a de ser tu imaginación Tai, sigo siendo la misma de siempre. Dijo Kari ocultando que ya no es virgen gracias a Davis, pero eso esta bien para ella, su amor se ha incrementado mucho.

Tai no sabía por que, pero, presentía un cambio en Kari...

Días más tarde...

Después del momento secreto entre Davis y Kari, los días pasaron en un parpadeo.

Ahora era el 14 de febrero, el día de san valentine.

Desde temprano la escuela estaba agitada, por la noticia de que TK apenas reciba su chocolate, le pedirá a Kari que sea su novia.

Todos esperaban una sorpresa grata de la mejor pareja de todas, así es como llamaban a TK y Kari, y Davis se sentía confundido, por qué después de que él le declaro todos sus sentimientos a Kari, de una u otra forma ya no pudieron verse por lo ocupados que estaban.

Davis suspira, y justo en eso se aparece Kari, abriendo la puerta corrediza, y todos se alegran de verla. Davis la mira por un momento, y luego desvía la mirada de ella.

Kari sonrie y ve a sus compañeros, y al fondo a Davis, mirando distraído por la ventana, y Kari por un momento sintió ganas de hacer a un lado a todos sus compañeros para acercarse a Davis.

Pero, se resistió a ese impulso, y sonriendo se acerca a TK, que estaba radiante de felicidad. -Toma TK, por favor, recibe este presente de chocolate. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa disimulada, y le dio tendió en la mano una cajita con chocolate, pero no era del caro y de amor, si no puro chocolate de compromiso, es decir de pura amistad y consuelo.

TK de la pura emoción no noto la calidad inferior del chocolate, y se levanta de su silla, y hace justo lo que dijo que haría.

-K-Kari, y-yo, te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Pregunta TK ruborizado y muy nervioso, y Kari fugazmente voltea y ve a Davis, igual de distraído, y sonrie un poco.

-Seguro TK, yo también te amo TK, quiero ser tu novia. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa disimulada, y todos se alegran enormemente de ver a Kari, aceptando el noviazgo con TK, y él se puso más contento que nunca.

Algunas chicas lloraban, y Davis que escucho todo miro como TK y Kari se abrazan y se dan un beso, y se llevo la mano derecha al corazón, apretando con fuerza, y entonces pensó. "Solo me uso para ganar experiencia, y luego entregarse a TK." Así pensó Davis con amargura, y sintió ganas de llorar, pero se llevo una mano al rostro, y cuando la retiro, ya estaba bien, volvía a estar calmado.

TK y Kari se iban a retirar, cuando inesperadamente, Kari se voltea y se acerca a paso firme a Davis. -Casi lo olvido, ten Davis, recibe este presente de chocolate. Gracias por todo. Dijo Kari con una hermosa sonrisa sincera, y le dio a Davis una caja un poco más grande, con chocolate del caro, de alta calidad, y Davis la miro confundido por un momento, pero sonrió y acepto el chocolate. -Gracias Kari, y felicidades por tu nuevo novio. Dijo Davis sonriendo de una manera honesta, noble, y realmente alegre por ella, y Kari por un momento se deslumbro en esa sonrisa...

Kari asintió, le dio las gracias por sus buenas intenciones, y luego regreso con TK, mientras pensaba. "Davis es muchísimo más noble de lo que pensé..." Así pensaba Kari al ver que Davis ha superado la etapa de los celos, y luego ella se retira al lado de TK, quién le mando una mirada de triunfo a Davis, y luego muy ufano se retira con Kari.

Davis suspira, y se queda mirando la caja de chocolate fino que le dio Kari, y pensó por un momento. "¿No se habrá equivocado Kari? El chocolate de baja calidad era para mí, y no para TK, y este es para TK, no para mí. ¿Por qué Kari lo hizo así? ¿Será un error?" Se preguntaba a sí mismo Davis, pero luego agitó su cabeza, y se comió poco a poco el chocolate...

Al final del día...

Davis acompañado de Veemon, que estaba muy preocupado por él, caminaba un poco sin rumbo por las calles de Odaiba. Después del chocolate, el día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Davis caminando sin voltear a ver a Veemon, ni siquiera suspiraba por su corazón roto.

Veemon estaba muy preocupado, cuando Davis de pronto se detiene, y Veemon ve que él miraba al cielo muy serio. -Mira Veemon, justo ahí, en el cielo. Dijo Davis muy seriamente, y Veemon se voltea y ve un pentagrama en el cielo, y de este cae a la tierra un horrible ser, que era un esqueleto con alas y un báculo.

SkullSatamon se apareció, y Veemon se sorprende y se pone en guardia.

-Ya veo, parece que he sido llamado a este mundo por un poder de impureza. ¿Mmm? ¿Quién se supone que eres muchacho? Pregunta SkullSatamon con seriedad, y se queda mirando a Davis, y Veemon se voltea preocupado por él, por que sabe muy bien que el poder de SkullSatamon es muy grande, y puede corromper a cualquiera que tenga una duda en su corazón. -¿Davis? Pregunta Veemon profundamente preocupado por él, y Davis le contesta. -Yo soy Davis, y soy el elegido de los milagros. Parece que has venido en buen momento, por que voy a derrotarte. Dijo Davis muy serio, y mete su mano en su bolsillo, y saca el digihuevo de la luz.

Justo después de que Davis y Kari hicieran el amor, ella le dio el digihuevo de la luz, y él se preguntaba por que hizo eso, pero ahora entiende que tal vez Kari ya sospechaba algo como esto. Veemon al ver que Davis tenía el digihuevo de la luz se sorprende. -Davis, ¿por qué tienes el digihuevo de la luz de Kari? Pregunta Veemon totalmente sorprendido, y Davis se voltea y contesta. -Quién sabe, pero Kari me confió esto, y yo estoy seguro de sacar el mayor provecho de esto. Dijo Davis confiado en que todo va a salir bien, y Veemon asintió con él.

SkullSatamon miro el digihuevo de la luz, y luego a Davis, y dijo. -¿Estas seguro de luchar conmigo con ese poder? Ese es un poder ajeno al tuyo, no creas que será facil manejarlo. La luz lo mismo que la obscuridad es... complicada. Dijo SkullSatamon con seriedad, y Davis asintió. -Puede ser, pero sé muy bien que Veemon dará todo de sí mismo en esta lucha, ahora, ¡Veemon digievoluciona con la armadura de la luz! Exclama Davis y alza el digihuevo de la luz, y este brilla intensamente y Veemon se transforma en un dragón de alas blancas, con unas ataduras de plata en su cuerpo.

Veemon con el digihuevo de la luz se tranaforma en Gargoylemon, y SkullSatamon lo mira con seriedad, y sonrie maligno. -Parece que tu deseo no se va a cumplir, ese digimon es un virus aun que sea un familiar usado por los ángeles digimon. ¿De verdad crees que un simple familiar puede derrotarme? No me hagas reir, bien, empecemos esto. Dijo SkullSatamon con maldad, y se lanza a la batalla, y Gargoylemon extiende sus alas y se lanza a la lucha, anbos chocan con SkullSatamon usando su báculo para evitar que Gargoylemon le muerda.

Davis tenía muchas dudas por dentró, ¿por qué Kari se acostó con él y le dio el digihuevo de la luz? ¿Por qué Kari justo hoy acepta ser la novia de TK olvidando lo que paso entre ellos? Y más importante aun, ¿por qué Davis es tan débil? Si no fuera un chico débil, él podría haber conservado a Kari a su lado, y darle a TK su merecido al creer que tenía a Kari lusta de su lado.

O tal vez... ¿Kari en verdad lo uso por que no le interesan sus sentimientos?

Davis se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, tantas dudas, y tantas preguntas, sin una sola respuesta segura. Davis se estaba hundiendo en un abismo de incertidumbre, y Gargoylemon se voltea muy preocupado por lo que estaba sintiendo de Davis, y SkullSatamon lo miro con ojos brillantes. -¡No Davis! ¡No debes dudar de Kari, no debes dudar de lo que tu corazón escogió! Exclama Gargoylemon, pero SkullSatamon lo golpea y lo hace a un lado, y luego se lanza a Davis, al que golpea con su báculo en el rostro.

Davis sale volando por el golpe, y se cae al piso, y Gargoylemon como Kari que estaba corriendo al frente de sus amigos, vieron el golpe con absoluto horror.

-¡¡Davis no!! Exclaman al mismo tiempo, y SkullSatamon aun no había terminado, se acerca y levanta del cuello a Davis, y lo alza como un trofeo, y le dice. -Esto te pasa por confiar en la luz, nunca se va a cumplir lo que deseas, muchacho tonto. Dijo SkullSatamon y sin advertencia, le conecta un brutal rodillazo a Davis en la boca del estomago, y él escupe sangre y siente sus costillas rotas, y por poco la brutalidad del golpe hace pure sus organos internos.

-¡¡No Davis!! Exclama Kari con total angustia, y Ken manda a Stingmon al ataque, pero aun estaban muy lejos, y Gargoylemon le reclama a SkullSatamon.

-¡No le hables a Davis de esa forma! ¡Qué sabes tu de como se siente Davis realmente! ¡Davis hizo lo correcto al seguir a su corazón! Exclama Gargoylemon con furia, y SkullSatamon niega con la cabeza, y se voltea mientras sostiene a Davis del cuello, sus ojos malignos con una frialdad asesina. -Tú no entiendes, este chico es débil, si no quería o no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que es importante para él, entonces no debía de ponerse en la posición del que sacrifica lo más importante para él. No tiene la fuerza para sostener la decisión que tomo, ni tampoco puede hacer cambiar la opinión de la que lo ha traicionado, no debió confiar en la luz. La luz lo ha traicionado, por que la luz no tiene dueño, salvo... De pronto SkullSatamon se detuvo, no quería revelar algo muy importante, así que guardo silencio y se voltea a Davis.

-Es una verdadera desgracia, pero tú no eres capaz de hacer realidad tu deseo. Dijo SkullSatamon y azota a Davis contra la pared, y él escupe sangre por el brutal ataque.

Gargoylemon tuvo suficiente y se lanza completamente furioso, pero SkullSatamon se voltea como rayo, y ataca con su báculo. -¡Honda de la Obscuridad Infernal! Exclama SkullSatamon y de su báculo sale una poderosa honda de energía negativa de magia negra, y esta golpea a Gargoylemon y lo azota contra el piso, y luego él revierte su forma a la de Veemon, herido pero no tanto como Davis.

Antes de irse, SkullSatamon le lanza unas últimas palabras a Davis. -Fuiste un tonto por confiar en la luz, la luz es traidora por naturaleza, ya que solo admite lo puro, y como aun hay muchas impurezas en ti, no es de sorprender que te abandone, desgracia, desgracia, desgracia. Pero que desgraciado eres Elegido de los Milagros. Dijo SkullSatamon y se rie con maldad, y un portal aparece y el poderoso no muerto desaparece.

Los amigos de Davis, llegan con sus digimon por fin, y atienden a Davis muy alarmados, y él desde el piso sonrie, y los mira a todos. -No se preocupen chicos, solo fuimos apaleados, yo sobretodo, yo fui el que tuvo la culpa no Veemon. Si no hubiera dudado... Dijo Davis y vio a todos sus amigos con cariño, pero cuando vio a Kari tan angustiada por él, se sintió herido, y desvía la mirada y el rostro de ella.

Kari vio como Davis, le estaba dando el hombro frió, y se sintió horrible por que sabe que ahora debe de pensar que solo lo uso, para acercarse a TK, y por las palabras de SkullSatamon ahora debe de tener aun más dudas de ella y de él mismo.

Kari sabía que debe de hacer algo, para hacerle saber a Davis la verdad, o se expone a perderlo para siempre...

Tiempo después...

Luego de la brutal pelea contra SkullSatamon, Davis estuvo un tiempo desanimado, y no quería verse con nadie. Recluyéndose de sus amigos, y especialmente de Kari, y durante esos tiempos, el malvado SkullSatamon ataco varias veces más, pero Davis seguía sin poder derrotarlo, y lo que era peor, los demás tampoco podían luchar con él.

Davis se sintió peor de traicionado, por su debilidad y por que se sentía incapaz de acercarse a Kari de nuevo.

¿Cómo podría? Kari es la novia de TK, ya no tiene nada que ver con él...

O eso pensaba...

Por que de pronto, Kari sin advertencia empezó a aparecerse todos los días en el frente de su casa, para acompañarlo a la escuela, eso al principio. Luego, Kari empezó a salir en sitas de amistad con él, y hasta empezó a llevarse mejor y mejor con él, permitiéndole a él ver un lado desconocida de ella, un lado que él estaba seguro ni TK ha visto.

De este modo, paso un año, y era un día antes del catorce de febrero de nuevo, y en la mañana, vemos a Davis caminar a la escuela junto a Kari, los dos de quince años ahora, sienten una rara nostalgia.

-Davis, puedo preguntar, ¿por qué no me hablas ni me sonries como antes? ¿Es por que soy la novia de TK? Davis, te repito que eso no me impide estar contigo si quiero. Además, ahora somos mucho más cercanos que nunca, así que, por favor, ¿me puedes dar un abrazo como antes? Dijo Kari pidiéndo un abrazo y un trato más cercano, y Davis suspira y se detiene. -Esta bien Kari, puedo darte un abrazo. Ven a mis brazos. Dijo Davis con una pequeña sonrisa, y Kari como rayo se lanza hacia Davis, al que abraza del cuello y besa en los labios.

Davis se sorprende del beso tan apasionado, y del abrazo tan cariñoso de Kari, y ella lo disfruta al máximo, de verdad necesitaba de esto.

Luego del beso y del abrazo, Davis estaba sorprendido. -¡Kari! Pero, ¿qué fue eso? No debes besarme a mí, si no a TK que es tu novio. Dijo Davis muy preocupado de meter a Kari en un problema con TK, realmente él no se merece eso, pero Kari sonrie misteriosamente y toma a Davis de la mano. -No te preocupes por eso Davis, no hay problema con TK, ahora ven, vamos juntos a la escuela. Dijo Kari muy contenta tomando a Davis de la mano, y de ese modo los dos se fueron juntos.

Más tarde...

Durante todo el día, Kari no abandono el lado de Davis, y estando juntos de ese modo, los compañeros de clases comenzaron a murmurar que existe algo entre ellos. Davis estaba nervioso y preocupado, no quería que estos rumores llegaran hasta los oídos de TK, por que meterían a Kari en problemas.

Al final del día, Davis acompaña a Kari a su casa, y ella esta extremadamente contenta de estar con él, los dos caminando tomados de la mano.

Davis sentía un poco de preocupación, y Kari sonreía realmente contenta. -No tienes nada de que preocuparte Davis, todo esta bien. Mañana será un día muy hermoso, y lleno de sorpresas. Dijo Kari realmente contenta y feliz, y Davis se voltea sorprendido. -¿En serio? Pero, ¿a que te refieres Kari? Pregunta Davis mientras esta parado en una luz roja, Kari junto a él sonrie y lo besa en los labios al voltearse. -Es un secreto~ Dijo Kari pícaramente con mucho gusto, y sonriendo realmente contenta, y Davis estaba sorprendido e intrigado.

¿A que se refiere Kari?

Al siguiente día, 14 de febrero san valentín...

Desde temprano, Davis se levantó sintiéndo una sensación de mucha libertad y mucha energía. Davis ayer en la noche reflexiono, y se dio cuenta de que él debe de dejar ir a Kari, para que sea feliz con TK o con quién ella quiera estar.

Al darse cuenta de que debe dejarla ir, Davis ahora puede dejar de sufrir al pensar en Kari al lado de TK, y más importante puede dejar de lastimar a Kari y su amistad al pensar que ella o él traicionaron la confianza de encuentro íntimo.

Hay cantidad de ejemplos de personas que se conocieron en la íntimidad, y siguen sus vidas y sus relaciones de amistad como si nada. Davis se viste mucho más tranquilo, ya no va a sufrir al apegarse tanto a Kari, y podrá verla feliz y con una hermosa sonrisa, sin sentirse celoso o herido por eso.

-He sido muy egoísta Kari, pero ya no, de ahora en adelante seré feliz solo con verte feliz. Se dijo a si mismo Davis frente al espejo, mientras se pone bien la corbata del uniforme. Luego Davis sale de su habitación, toma un desayuno rápido, y sale de su casa para encontrarse con Kari que lo estaba esperando. -Hola Kari, buenos días. Dijo Davis sonriendo lindo, y se acerca para abrazar a Kari con una sonrisa encantadora, y Kari se sorprende de que él la abrace de esa forma. -Feliz san valentín Kari. Dijo Davis con mucha dulzura, y Kari se emociona mucho y piensa que por fin comprendió lo que esta pasando. -Muy buenos días Davis, y también feliz san valentín. Dijo Kari realmente contenta de abrazarlo con mucho gusto y amor, y luego de eso, Davis y Kari tomados de la mano se van juntos a la escuela.

Más tarde...

La clase había terminado, y Davis se estiró mientras esta sentado, y en ese momento entrá Kari por la puerta abierta.

Kari le dio su chocolate de compromiso sin significado romántico a sus amigos, y a TK le toco el mismo del año pasado, pero a él no parecía afectado o importarle mucho. Luego Kari se voltea y se acerca a Davis, al que le tiende en su mano, una caja de tamaño medio con forma de corazón. -Ten Davis, este es el chocolate que deseo que tengas, feliz san valentín Davis. Dijo Kari sonriendo hermosamente, y Davis asiente y encantadoramente, sonrie y le da a Kari una bellísima rosa roja. -Feliz san valentín Kari, recibe esta bella rosa que es para ti. Dijo Davis y le da una rosa roja en la mano, y le coloca en el cabello una rosa blanca tan hermosa, y Kari se ruborizo al tope, no se esperaba estos regalos de Davis.

Kari se emocionó muchísimo al ver la forma en que la trata, y Davis toma la mano izquierda de Kari y como un caballero, le da un beso en la mano.

-Que tengas un feliz san valentín Kari querida, que seas muy feliz, por que solo eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz. Dijo Davis encantadoramente caballeroso y respetuoso, y Kari pone su mano derecha en su mejilla, y se ruboriza al tope, y casi con lágrimas sonrie enamorada. -Ay Davis, gracias por todo. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Dijo Kari sintiendo cuanto la respeta, y luego de decir eso, se retira rápidamente con el rostro totalmente rojo, y cubierto con mucha pena con las manos.

De inmediato comenzarón los rumores y habladurías de los compañeros de clases, y Davis decide ignorarlos a todos, y abre la caja de chocolate fino de Kari, y se come los chocolates.

Más tarde...

La escuela había terminado, y Davis junto a Veemon caminaban por las calles de Odaiba. Davis tenía mucho en que pensar, y Veemon estaba un poco preocupado por él. -Davis, no estes triste por favor. Yo digo que Kari te quiere y mucho, solo hay que darle tiempo. Dijo Veemon para animar a Davis, y él se voltea con una sonrisa. -Si eso lo sé, pero, espero que Kari no este discutiendo con TK, por la escena del salón. No quiero que Kari sufra sin querer por mi culpa. Dijo Davis no quiere ver sufriendo a Kari por un desamor, eso lo destrozaría y mucho, y Veemon estaba caminando con él muy preocupado, cuando ve una sombra parado en la punta de una aguja.

SkullSatamon sonrie maliciosamente, con los brazos cruzados, mientras sostiene en su mano izquierda su báculo. -Parece que no has aprendido tu lección, muchacho. Dijo SkullSatamon y brinco desde la aguja para aterrizar enfrente de Davis.

Davis se detiene y lo ve erguirse lentamente, y Veemon se pone en frente listo para luchar. -¡No te permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a Davis, maldito no muerto! Exclama Veemon totalmente furioso, y SkullSatamon mira a Davis y le lanza una pregunta. -¿Crees que será suficiente lo que has hecho? ¿Crees que vas a ganar aun con tantas dudas? Pregunta SkullSatamon con malicia, y Davis se queda pensativo.

-No lo escuches Davis, los no muertos son muy peligrosos, pueden leer la mente y sentimientos de sus adversarios, está tratando de débilitar tu convicción, para alimentar su propio poder en la duda. ¡Es un maldito parasito que no merece que lo veas siquiera! Dijo Veemon más furioso que nunca con SkullSatamon, y él se rie con maldad. -Jejeje... Eso, no cambia el hecho, de que con tu poder no es suficiente para derrotarme, y aun si quisieras usar un poder al que soy débil como la luz, no sabes como manejarlo ni te pertenece. Estas acabado, un milagro por si solo no puede hacer nada, y más estando solo y aislado. Dijo SkullSatamon con maldad, y Davis aun tenía dudas sobre él, sobre Kari, y sobre si estuvo bien hacerlo con ella y fingir que nada paso, para poder seguir siendo amigos.

¿Es SkullSatamon el parasito despreciable, o es Davis el parasito por ser solo amigos con Kari aun después de acostarse con ella?

Lentamente Davis saca su digivice, y el digihuevo de la luz, y Veemon se sorprende del rostro tan serio de Davis.

-Tienes razón, soy débil, tengo dudas como cualquiera, y mi cuerpo esta manchado con un pecado. Dijo Davis admitiendo abiertamente sus errores, Veemon se voltea muy preocupado por él. -Davis... Susurró Veemon desconociendo a su compañero, y luego Davis sonrie obscuramente. -Y yo digo, ¿y qué con eso? ¿Y qué si soy débil? ¿Y qué si tengo dudas? ¿Y qué si he cometido un pecado? Nada de eso me importa, solamente deseo en este momento, destruir. ¡Te voy a destruir SkullSatamon aun que me cueste la vida! Exclama Davis furioso, y alza su digivice y el digihuevo de la luz, y Veemon se transforma de nuevo en Gargoylemon.

SkullSatamon sin miedo vio a su oponente, y se preparo para la lucha contra el familiar. -Te vas a arrepentir de cruzar por este sendero, este poder no te pertenece ni sabes como usarlo. Dijo SkullSatamon y se lanza al combate, mientras ambos digimon luchan en el aire, Davis en tierra aun se debatía internamente por sus dudas.

Davis se acostó con Kari, le declaro su amor, y ella le corresponde, pero días después, Kari acepta ser la novia de TK, aun que le dio chocolate fino a él, y del corriente a TK, ¿qué significaba aquelló? Ya paso un año de eso, y en el intermedio, Kari se hizo aun más cercana a él incluso que antes, y sin importarle ser la novia de TK.

Luego de pensar en eso, Davis llego a la conclusión de que aun con todo, él sigue deseando la felicidad de Kari, sin importar los errores, eso quedó en el pasado.

Además Davis ya decidió desde esta mañana que lo mejor es no ser egoísta con Kari, y dejarla escoger por si misma lo que ella realmente quiere. Kari es dueña de si misma, y nadie ni siquiera él, tiene el derecho de elegir por ella su camino en la vida.

Al momento de comprender eso, SkullSatamon lanza al piso a Gargoylemon, y Davis corre y se acerca para ayudar a su amigo. -Lo siento Davis, SkullSatamon es muy fuerte, pero estoy seguro de vencerlo. Dijo Gargoylemon con mucha confianza, y Davis sonrie con tristeza y niega con la cabeza. -No mi amigo, no te esfuerces de más, yo soy quién tengo la culpa. Pero, ahora comprendo por que el poder de la luz se resiste a reaccionar a mí, es por que yo tontamente quería forzar a que la luz reaccionara a mí, y me perteneciera. Pero, yo no puedo hacer reaccionar a la luz, ni tampoco me pertenece, por que la luz se merece a sí misma, y yo debo de aceptar eso. Debo dejar ir este poder, debo renunciar a su posesión, y dejarlo libre. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa triste, y Gargoylemon se sorprende mucho de las palabras de Davis. -No Davis, ¡¿qué haces?! ¡No debes de renunciar Davis, estas muy cerca con Kari! ¡Ambos se aman y se necesitan, no esta bien que renuncies estando tan cerca! Exclama Gargoylemon muy preocupado, y Davis con lágrimas alza su mano, y lentamente la pone en las cadenas restrictivas del cuerpo de Gargoylemon. -¡¿Davis?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! Exclama Gargoylemon muy preocupado, Davis y sonrie con lágrimas.

(Suena la canción Butterfly como en la batalla de Ordinemon y Omnimon Mercyful mode)

-Te libero de estas restricciones Gargoylemon. Dijo Davis llorando, y mientras va pasando su mano lentamente por las cadenas, y estas se van rompiendo una a una, y mientras esto pasa, Davis pensaba en Kari, y su amor tan grande por ella.

"Kari, creo que al final como soy tan débil e incompatible con la luz, yo no voy a poder estar contigo. Lo siento. Debo ahora dejarte ir, debo renunciar a ti querida Kari."

Pensó Davis en su mente, y las cadenas se rompen, dejando solo una la última, Davis pone su mano lenta y delicadamente en esta, y cierra sus ojos.

"¡Te amo Kari, por siempre y para siempre! Adiós..."

Pensó Davis y al cerrar sus ojos, una lágrima cae de los ojos de Davis, la lágrima de la pureza, y cae en el dorso de su mano, y esta rueda hasta caer y tocar la última cadena de restricción...

La cadena se rompe...

Gargoylemon al ver a Davis, llorando sinceras lágrimas de amor y renuncia abnegada, siente que algo se quiebra en su corazón.

-¡¡¡DAVIS!!!

Exclama Gargoylemon completamente liberado, y una tremenda explosión de luz surge de su cuerpo, que empieza a flotar, y Davis se sorprende ante el viento huracanado que se desata. -¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¡Gargoylemon!! Exclama Davis contra el rugido del viento, y el cuerpo de Gargoylemon comienza a cambiar.

SkullSatamon bajo del cielo, y se sorprende de la explosión de luz, y se cubre con los brazos la cara para no quedarse ciego. Dentró de la luz, una transformación extraordinaria ocurría.

-¡¡Gargoylemon armor digimons aaaaaaaah, Urielmon el guardian milagroso de la luz!! Exclama el nuevo digimon Urielmon, un ángel mitad dragón con ocho alas de ángel, una cola de dragón, y una armadura dorada de placas superpuestas como las escamas de un dragón. Las alas doradas de dragón eran de plumas blancas y doradas, y su casco tenía unas como orejas puntiguadas como las alas de un murcielago, y su rostro era un oválo vació por cara. En su pecho el signo de la luz y los milagros juntos y mezclados, pero su cuerpo no podía ser de ninguna manera orgánico, por que debajo de la armadura se podían ver un montón de cables negros pulsando con energía obscura.

Este digimon es una maquina, un ángel artificial...

Un digimon que encarna, el milagro de la ciencia...

Davis se queda mudo de la sorpresa al ver la impresionante digievolución de Gargoylemon una vez liberado.

-Gargoylemon, ¿Digievolucionaste? Pregunta Davis pasmado con lágrimas todavía, y Urielmon se voltea y asiente.

-Sí, Davis, pude digievolucionar gracias a tu sacrificio, al renunciar a la luz te has vuelto dueño de la luz, no queriéndo aprisionar con la fuerza, has conseguido el poder de la luz que simplemente estaba dormido en tu interior. Dijo Urielmon con sabiduría, y Davis estaba pasmado, él no quería ni deseaba poseer la luz, solo quería hacer a Kari y a los demás felices eso es todo.

SkullSatamon se queda completamente sorprendido, pero feliz, por fin un oponente digno.

Suena la voz mecánica del analizador de digimon. "Digimon: Urielmon, atributo virus, nivel definitivo, familia, Deep servers, soldados de pesadilla, imperio de metal, virus busters, desconocido. Tipo: Arcángel Artificial. Perfil: Urielmon es un digimon arcángel artificial, es el resultado de un corazón puro liberando las restricciones de Gargoylemon, la armadura de la luz absorbida parcialmente por Gargoylemon ahora esta completamente fundida con el ser del digimon hasta su nucleo. También es el resultado de un Gargoylemon buscando más poder, ha remplazado todo su cuerpo por medio de la artifización, logrando una increible fusión al 100% con la armadura de la luz. La armadura de la luz resuena junto con el poder inconcebible de la cresta de los milagros, dando como resultado esta digievolución asombrosa. Urielmon es uno de los más poderosos digimon artificiales y ángeles al mismo tiempo, el poder de la armadura de la luz y la cresta de los milagros dio origén al muro de fuego, y al mismo tiempo a su eterno guardian. Debido a su naturaleza como virus es temido hasta por Seraphimon, pero se sabe que Urielmon no tiene ninguna intención de dejar su puesto como guardian del muro de fuego y el mar de quantum. Seraphimon envidioso del poder tan grande de Urielmon, lo encadena a una roca, de la que es más tarde salvado de esta por Shakamon, que uso todo el amor y los deseos buenos de la gente para romper la cadena que

ataba a Urielmon. Después de eso, aquel Seraphimon cae en desgracia y se convierte en Daemon. Y Urielmon regresa a su puesto como el legendario guardian del muro de fuego y mar del quantum. La fuerza de Urielmon no conoce limites, se dice que fue él quién forjó la espada de Omnimon, y es quién entrego el secreto del fuego a los primeros digimon, como también fue quién clavo la espada de Lucemon en el fresno sagrado el Yggdrasil, y que esto luego dio origén al primer caballero sagrado. Poderes: Espinas de fuego, Espiral del dragón del fuego, Fuego de Prometeo, con esta técnica Urielmon es capaz de dar forma y realidad a cualquier objeto, arma armadura espada hacha, o hasta pistolas. Hexagrama secreto, atrapa a sus oponentes en otra realidad, al doblar las dimensiones de la luz y la obscuridad al mismo tiempo. Lluvia de lágrimas de Luz, con esta técnica Urielmon arraza con cualquier campo de batalla, borrando a todos los que Urielmon juzgue malvados, dejando intactas las estructuras sólidas. Gran Causión de Galaxias, la técnica destructora definitiva, una explosión en miniatura de una galaxia gemela, con una temperatura inconcebible de calor y frío, luz y obscuridad simúltaneas nada puede resistirla, ni el metal del digimundo más duro puede soportar esta técnica, es capaz de destruir de un solo golpe hasta al terrible Milleniummon en su forma verdadera."

Davis se quedó pasmado de saber tanto de Urielmon que tiene mucha historia, y es uno de los digimon más poderosos, pero por lo que puede entender, él no responde a los deseos de los malvados, eso quiere decir que Urielmon lo juzga como alguien bueno, pero, ¿realmente Davis se merece ser considerado así por Urielmon?

Davis vio a Urielmon bajar del cielo, y él se voltea. -Davis, aun que no lo creas, tú eres bueno, no cometiste ningún error con Kari, no hay mancha de pecado en ti. No has cometido ningún error, eres bueno Davis, no lo dudes nunca. Dijo Urielmon con su voz sabía, y Davis se sorprende pero asiente, y luego él se voltea a ver a SkullSatamon.

Urielmon y SkullSatamon se ponen en guardia, y la lucha comienza. -¡Espinas de fuego! Exclama Urielmon y lanza con el batir de sus alas, una nube de pequeños dardos de fuego, y SkullSatamon se defiende con su báculo de las espinas, pero inmediatamente después, Urielmon vuelve a atacar. -¡Espiral del dragón del fuego! Exclama Urielmon y atrapa a SkullSatamon en una espiral que lo quema a veces lento, y otras rápido, y Urielmon decide acabar de una vez con él.

-¡Gran Causión de Galaxias! Exclama Urielmon lanzando una explosión de una intensidad cosmico-dimensional, y SkullSatamon grita con horror al sentir como su cuerpo se desfragmenta, en ese momento pudo pensar con mayor libertad que nunca, y SkullSatamon vio que Davis en verdad ha adquirido el poder de la luz.

"Lo has conseguido elegido de los milagros, te has apoderado del poder de la luz y ahora este se ha vuelto parte de ti para siempre. Lo has hecho bien, ahora mi contraparte, Urielmon, te toca a ti salvaguardar a nuestro amo, ahora que lo pienso, si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza de ese chico, no hubiera caído tan bajo, y me habría mantenido en mi pocisión. Pero, esto también es parte del destino. No tengo remordimientos, todo ahora esta en paz."

Pensó SkullSatamon y se desfragmenta un segundo después, y la explosión rompe la barrera dimensional, y los fragmentos de SkullSatamon desaparecen en el vórtice de otra dimension.

La pelea terminó y Davis ahora se sentía un poco mejor, más liberado y contento, Davis voltea al cielo con los brazos extendidos, y ve el cielo más alto y azul que nunca. Una luz muy especial parecía ahora rodearlo, y él se sintió liberado, ahora él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Kari, y siempre le va a desear lo mejor.

Urielmon se acerca, y Davis voltea a verlo con una sonrisa. -Urielmon, ¿puedes llevarme contigo a volar por el cielo? Siento que se vuelo contigo, puedo aclarar mi mente. Dijo Davis sonriendo delicadamente, y Urielmon asiente.

-Por supuesto Davis, puedo llevarte si quieres. Dijo Urielmon alegre de verlo más tranquilo, y Davis asiente.

Urielmon lleva a Davis en sus brazos, y lo lleva volando por un largo rato, y Davis desde esa altura pudo sentirse más tranquilo. "Es verdad, amo a Kari, aun que ella sea la novia de TK, yo nunca dejare de amarla. Espero que seas muy feliz con TK, Kari mi amor, adiós." Pensó Davis como para despedirse de ella, y luego se toca el corazón y aprieta su mano.

Más tarde...

Davis junto a Veemon camina hacia su casa, y justo en ese momento ve a Kari parada a la luz de la tarde, junto a la entrada del edificio de departamentos.

Davis se sorprende de ver a Kari, justo en esa tarde después de la pelea contra SkullSatamon, y se acerca.

-¿Kari qué haces aquí? Pregunta Davis medio confundido, no esperaba verla justo en este momento, y Kari se voltea y se despega de la pared, y se acerca a Davis con una hermosa sonrisa. -Te estaba esperando Davis. ¿Por fin lograste digievolucionar en ángel a Veemon verdad? Dijo Kari que ya sabe de Gatomon todo lo que paso en la batalla, y Davis estaba sorprendido de ver que ella ya sabe. -Bueno, sí, gracias a tu ayuda y al digihuevo de la luz, Veemon pudo llegar a Urielmon, y por fin pudimos detener a SkullSatamon. Dijo Davis sincero relatando los detalles, y Kari se alegro mucho por él. -Ya veo, jijijiji, me alegro mucho por ti Davis, ahora estamos en las mismas, ¿verdad? Dijo Kari sonriendo muy linda, y Davis asintió.

Davis no estaba del todo seguro pero él tenía la impresión de que Kari, quiere decirle algo. -Oye Kari, me preguntaba, ¿por qué no estas con TK? Pregunto Davis medio intrigado por ese detalle, y Kari sonrie medio ruborizada. -¿Por qué razón iba a estar con TK? Dijo Kari realmente contenta de que por fin llegara este momento, y Davis se sorprende de su respuesta. -Bueno por que él es tu novió, ¿o no? Dijo Davis y el viento sopla en ese momento, y Kari sonrie ya iba a contestar, cuando Davis continúa. -Y por esa razón, que ambos son novios, yo debo seguir adelante sin ti y renunciar a mi amor. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Kari perdió instantaneamente su sonrisa, y Davis camina para pasarla de largo.

-Te deseo lo mejor Kari, espero que seas siempre muy feliz con TK, adiós mi amor. Dijo Davis mientras pasaba por su lado.

(Suena el tema de digimon en piano)

Kari al escuchar estas palabras, se voltea como rayo, y sujeta a Davis de la mano para detenerlo. -¡No Davis, no renuncies a tu amor! ¡Yo la verdad ya no soy la novia de TK, desde hace tres meses! Exclama Kari para detener a Davis, y él se sorprende y se voltea. -¡¿Qué has dicho Kari?! Pero, yo creí que... Dijo Davis pero Kari lo tomo de ambas manos, y niega con la cabeza. -No Davis, TK y yo cortamos nuestra relación hace tres meses, por que él finalmente se dio cuenta de que no me ama realmente como él creía. Yo la verdad no era la novia de TK, ni él fue en ningún momento mi novio ni nada de eso. Dijo Kari revelando la verdad, y Davis se sorprende mucho.

-¡¿Qué dices Kari?! ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pregunta Davis medio desconcertado, y Kari sonrie muy linda y se acerca para explicar.

-Davis, desde un principio yo quería estar contigo y solo contigo, te amo, ¿recuerdas? Pero el día de san valentín llego, y al verte medio distraído e indiferente, pensé que no te importaba lo que paso entre nosotros, y por eso acepte ser la novia de TK, pero en realidad al aceptar tenía la oportunidad de quitarme de encima lo que los demás decían de mí y de TK. Esas tonterías de que TK y yo somos la mejor pareja del mundo, sin ofender pero, TK es muy inmaduro, no supo que hacer una vez consiguió su objetivo. No es romántico ni estaba listo para una novia, pero al estar con él y ver como nuestro supuesto noviazgo se derrumbaba lentamente, hizo que las personas a nuestro alrededor se dieran cuenta de la cruda realidad, TK era incapaz por falta de madurez, de demostrar amor. La gente decepcionada dejo de presionarme, y yo liberada de esa molestia, pense que lo mejor sería buscar el amor en otro lado. Hasta que recordé el ataque de SkullSatamon contra ti, y la desconfianza con la que me miraste, te sentiste usado y traicionado, y yo provoque todo eso, lo siento Davis. Dijo Kari con algunas lágrimas, y tomo una pausa en lo que seca sus lágrimas, y luego continúo con sus palabras.

-Después del ataque, y de verte tan herido y confundido, supe que tenía que hacer algo para hacerte saber la verdad, y por eso, un tiempo después de ser la novia de TK, él empezó a distanciarse de mí, y comenzó a frecuentar a Mei, y yo feliz por esto, me acerque a ti Davis sin dudarlo. Por favor Davis, perdona lo que te hice, yo no quería que sintieras que te use, yo solo quería quitarme a TK y a la gente de encima. Además de que al igual que tú, yo también pase por una prueva. Davis yo te amo, te adoro con todo mi corazón, lo que aprendiste es solo una parte de la verdad, es cierto, la luz se pertenece a si misma. Pero, SkullSatamon se detuvo antes de revelar la verdad, yo te la diré Davis. La luz se pertenece a si misma, pero la verdad es que la luz tiene un dueño, y ese dueño es un Dios. Así es, si yo soy la luz, y estoy tan enamorada de ti, entonces eso te hace mi dios Davis, si te adoro Davis eres mi dios oh amor mío. Dijo Kari revelando la completa verdad, y Davis se queda completamente sorprendido, y Kari se acerca y besa a Davis en los labios, y él la abraza y le corresponde.

Luego del beso, una ligera duda asalto la mente de Davis. -Espera, paso un año completo, ¿acaso tú y TK se acostaron? Pregunta Davis medio apenado de preguntar eso, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, y Kari se rie y lo abraza descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Jijijijiji, ¿crees de verdad con lo penoso que es TK que llegamos tan lejos? No Davis, soy totalmente tuya, TK no era siquiera capaz de decir te amo en privado, y solo lo decía en público para disimular. Dijo Kari confesando toda la verdad, y Davis extremadamente aliviado la abraza con todo su amor, y susurra. -Feliz san valentín Kari. Dijo Davis con inmenso amor, y Kari se voltea a verlo con corazones en los ojos. -Feliz san valentín Davis. Dijo Kari con amor, y los dos se dan un beso de amor sublime, y Veemon a un lado sonrie con gusto y saca una cámara digital de la nada, y les toma una foto juntos en ese beso. -Listo. Ahora este momento durara para siempre. Dijo Veemon con una sonrisa alegre.

Años más tarde...

Davis iba a llegar tarde a la oficina de la empresa, y se arregla la corbata del traje frente al espejo de su habitación, y mientras lo hace, se queda mirando el marco de una foto, era la foto que tomo Veemon de él y Kari en ese beso de amor, cuando finalmente pudieron estar juntos como novios, y cuando finalmente Davis pudo adquirir el poder de la luz, y saber toda la verdad de Kari y sus sentimientos.

Davis sonrie gratamente, y pone en la orilla izquierda del cuadro una flor de origami, y coloca al frente una rosa roja.

-Sin importar que pase, siempre recordare esto con todo mi amor. Dijo Davis ahora un joven adulto de 23 años, y luego él termina de vestirse, y sale de su casa. Al salir vio a su amada esposa de pie junto al auto último modelo, y ella se voltea y le sonrie con amor. Davis se acerca y la abraza de la cintura, y dentro de la casa un rayo de luz del sol entra y toca justo en el cuadro, al mismo tiempo que una luz hermosa y misteriosa rodea a Davis y su esposa, Kari Motomiya.

-Te amo Kari, por siempre y para siempre. Dijo Davis de la misma edad de ella, y Kari sonrie con amor infinito.

-Te amo Davis, por siempre y para siempre. Dijo Kari con amor ilimitado, y los dos se dan un beso llenos de amor.

_Que quizás Davis y Kari, vivan por siempre... _

Dijo una misteriosa voz en el viento...

¡Daikari por siempre y para siempre!

Fin.

* * *


End file.
